All I ever wanted
by whoopi123
Summary: Brady leaves for two months to grow up. And how he remembers every moment he spent with her. Mikayla fights her intense emotions towards Brady. :)
1. I have to go

**Hey guys, I'm back with another fiction. This was supposed to be a song fic but another idea sprung in my head so, I'm taking the risks and chances of ruining my second fiction**.

**About my other story, I'm Home, the epilogue's coming out later this October, so watch out. :)**

* * *

All I ever wanted

_You can do this. Just take it slow and savour the last few minutes with her._

And with that, Brady bravely entered the young girl's room. He saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He then began to silently walk towards her and knelt down to face her.

Brady fixed her hair; pushing away that stray hair that blocked her face. He stared at her for a minute, and apparently got lost in daydream. _How could one resist loving such an angel like her? She's beautiful, intelligent, and brave. She may be stubborn at times but she never forgets to be flexible too._

Brady grasped her hand, and then, the memories flooded his mind and heart. Memories like the Mermaid incident, the prohibition of poetry, the time with Mikayla's Muco fever and Brady's Waka fever and many more memories that they both shared.

This time, Brady's eyes began to water, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing Mikayla in a long while. He breathed in deeply and sighed. He got up, bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Bye 'Kayla"

As Brady headed outside, he passed by Mikayla's nightstand and saw a photo of her. He looked at it and smiled. She looked happy and carefree. He took out the photo from the picture frame and replaced it with a photo from his wallet. It was a picture of them both slow dancing at the kings' prom.

Brady looked at Mikayla once more and left.

* * *

The sun was out, and the early morning breeze was blowing. The trees were swaying and the birds were singing. Everything seemed to be perfect for Mikayla. _Wow, today is going to a beautiful day... before the kings destroy it. _

Mikayla got dressed and prepared herself for her morning shift. When she got her comb out from her nightstand, she noticed the photo in the picture frame. _Well, that's odd but when and where did I get that photo?_ Confused, Mikayla left her room and went to the throne room.

Boomer woke up early today because he was starting to have a tummy ache. When he stood up to greet Brady, he just saw a fixed bed with note on the sheets. It said "To my brother". Boomer read it with eyes widening after every line. He checked Brady's closets and found most of his clothes gone, including his guitar. He dashed downstairs and called for Mason.

"Mason, lock all the gates" commanded King Boomer while running down the stairs.

"What's with the commotion, my king?" asked Mason.

"Brady left!" exclaimed Boomer.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's just outside on his little adventures"

"Yes, I'm sure. All his things are gone. And he also left a note. Here, read it" Boomer said shoving the paper into his face.

"Okay, my king"

"Mason! One of the balloons is missing!" exclaimed one of the guards.

"Brady" Boomer and Mason said in unison.

A few minutes later, Mikayla came.

"King Boomer? Why are out of bed already?" Mikayla asked.

"Mikayla! Oh, Thank goodness you're here. Where do you think did Brady go?"

"What do you mean?"

"He left Mikayla! He left, and the sad part about it is that he left me alone in here!" Boomer said shaking her side-to-side.

* * *

**Well, it stops here for now because it's like 2:30 in the morning already and I've got school later... Ciao!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! :) Follow the story if you want to continue reading.**

**#zee**


	2. A brand new start

**Here's Chapter 2 guys. Enjoy! :)**

It had been a week since Brady left. Everything seemed so different now that there's a new king sharing the throne, Boomer and Brady's long lost brother named Boz. Boomer and everyone else seemed to have moved on from Brady's leaving but Mikayla. She had never looked so happy and yet so sad before. She was happy by the fact that Brady's cheesy and sometimes annoying comments are gone, but her happiness was killed by the other fact that Brady, one of her best friends, left together with his flirtatious comments. She never wanted to lose someone important to her, aside from being a co-king of the island, he was a great friend. He wasn't the kind of friend who wants to just sit and chat. He was that kind of friend who stays with you at anytime you feel out of place. The kind of friend when you do something wrong, he does something else to exceed your mistake so all the attention won't be on you instead. He was a life saver. He had saved the lives of many people like how he helped Mikayla off the cliff ledge. Like the time he saved Hilo Tutuki from that Mama Razor-hawk.

Every now and then, Mikayla would go through the forest and straight to the cliff, hoping to see that specific balloon bring back her best friend. Sometimes, she'd even fall asleep next to the boulders waiting and Mason would follow afterward to get her into her room. And today was no exception; she was stargazing and still hoping Brady would come back.

_Brady, when are you ever coming back? _Mikayla knew that the possibility of Brady coming back was blurry. _I will wait for you as long as I can. Brady just come back to Kinkow, and I swear, I'll be the nicest person to you. _Mikayla's eyes started to water. She then let out a few sobs before closing her tired eyes. She breathed in the breeze that hit her direction. After five minutes of crying, Mikayla was slowly falling asleep. She leaned against the big boulder at the edge of the cliff.

A few minutes after, Mason came. _When will she stop this? How many times do I have to tell her that he's not coming back? _Mason picked up his daughter and carried her to the castle. Along the way, Mikayla was saying things unconsciously. "Brady, please... come back to me. I'm sorry..." Mikayla groaned and tried to turn in Mason's arms. Mason was shocked at what his daughter had said. _Dreaming about Brady? Well, this is the first. _

Mason kicked the doors to the throne room open getting everyone's attention.

"It's alright, it's just Mikayla and Mason... again" Boz said.

Everyone else resumed to what they were doing. Boomer and Boz went closer to Mason and looked at Mikayla sleeping.

"She really misses him" Boz said.

"Boy, someone's crushing on my brother, I mean our brother" Boomer said nudging Boz in the side.

"Ha! She wouldn't" Mason shot back.

"Really?" the two kings said eyeing Mikayla.

"Whatever" Mason said before bringing Mikayla back to her room.

Mason went up the stairs and went to Mikayla's room. He placed her on her bed and stuffed her pillow and then pulled up the sheets. As Mason was about to kiss his baby girl's forehead, he saw the photo on the nightstand. It was the picture from their prom. Mason looked at his baby girl and realized she was as beautiful as her mom. _Oh my dear Mikayla, I'm so sorry for making your life hard and miserable, but I hope you understand that you and Jason are the only family I have left and I don't want to lose another someone who's close to my heart. _Mason kissed his daughter's forehead before closing the lights and the door.

It's already 8:00 in Chicago. And Brady had just woken up. He went to the kitchen and got greeted by his Aunt and Uncle.

"Morning Brady!" Uncle Bill said.

"Morning everyone" Brady replied.

"What do you want for breakfast? Eggs, Bacon and Rice? Or Peanut Butter and Jelly?" Aunt Nancy asked.

"I'll have Peanut Butter and Jelly please" he said with a goofy smile forming on his face.

"Coming right up sweetie" replied his auntie.

"So Brady, what are you planning now?" Bill asked.

"Uhm, I was thinking on going back to school"

"Where? Brodrick High right?"

"Nah, I was thinking of taking short time course"

"What is it?"

"Photography and Filming arts, but mostly photography"

"I never knew you were in to arts" Nancy joined the conversation.

"Well, isn't music some kind of art?" Brady asked.

Bill and Nancy froze to his reply. _Brady did take music seriously, which is a good thing._

"Right, so, what is this school you're talking about?"

"Oh, It's called Side Room Studios, it isn't really a school. They just offer lessons." Brady said taking a bite

"And when are you starting?"

"Today" he muffled.

"You better go"

"I'm on my way" Brady said eating the rest of his breakfast.

"Bye Brady"

"Bye Uncle Bill, goodbye Aunt Nancy" said before closing the door with his skateboard in hand.

Before Brady went to the studio, he stopped by a film shop to get his newly ordered cameras. He bought a Nikon 5100 and a vintage Leica camera. After picking up his new cameras, he rode his board to the next two blocks on his way to the studio. When he got to the studio, he was met by his personal instructor, Harris Richards. Harris was about 69 years old. He was a well known photographer. He tutored 15 of the most brilliant photographers in Chicago and New York.

"Hello Sir, my name is Brady"

"Well hello Brady, I am Harris. Your instructor and welcome to Side Room Studios"

"Thank you sir, so should we get started"

"We will be having the lessons in my office"

"Okay" Brady replied and followed Harris.

Brady and Harris went up a long staircase leading to a big room. Brady was impressed by the photos hanging on the walls. They were of different time range. There were of the 60's, 90's and modern photos. Before could get lost in awe, Harris called out to him, motioning him to get in the red carpeted room.

"You really have a nice place here sir" he said walking in the big room with a giant chandelier hanging above them.

"Thank you Brady"

"Now, let us start with the basics. One of the basic rules is the rule of thirds..." Harris carried on with his lecture with Brady.

After their session, Brady was told that he and Harris will be camping to take pictures in Louisiana on the 4th of November. Brady went home contented with what he learnt from Harris. When he got home, he stayed with his Uncle Bill in the couch watching NBA. Soon, he left for his own room and changed. He looked at his phone and called Boomer.

"Hello?" Boomer answered the phone sounding sleepy.

"Hey Boom, it's me Brady"

"Brady, you're okay?! Thank goodness. How are you bro?"

"I'm fine and exhausted but I really wanted to hear your voice. I miss you bro. How is everyone there? How are you?"

"Well, I miss you too. Everyone is as it was except for Mikayla. Oh, and guess what, we have another brother, his name is Boz. Well, as for me, I'm getting a little slim..." Boomer's voice faded.

"Really?" Brady said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Just playing dude. So, what are you up to? Why did you leave?"

"I'm back to getting education... I left because..."

Brady had a flashback.

"I left because I had to... don't I'll be back there in a month and three weeks"

"Oh, okay... Wait! Did you say education? You're back at school?!" Boomer screamed at the phone.

"What?! No, I took photography lessons"

"Oh... I thought..."

"Wouldn't survive there alone"

Both laughed at each other before saying good bye. After their conversation, Brady plopped back on his bed and looked at the picture in his wallet. He kept on touching it, kissing it until he fell asleep holding it close to his chest and close to his heart.

**Yeahy, I'm done for part 2 :)  
Next up part 3**

**#zee**


	3. Getting to know you more

**Hey Guys, it's me again! Sorry for the very long wait! But anyways here it is.**

* * *

Brady shot his eyes open as soon as he heard his alarm clock beeping. He rubbed his eyes trying to remove the drowsy mask off his tired eyes. Brady sat up and felt a bump underneath him. He wondered what it was so; he got off his bed and found out that it was just his wallet. _ Oh no, I didn't… Not again. _Yes, he was crying in his sleep again, but this was way better than the last one. Last time, he almost ate his wallet in his sleep. Brady glanced at his desk and saw both of his cameras and his notes. _Well, at least yesterday turned out great._ Brady left for the bathroom to bathe and get changed.

"_**Who's there?" Mikayla asked when she heard footsteps getting closer and louder. There was a rustle in the bushes behind her, and it was then followed by a snap, it sounded like a twig broke. Mikayla noticed her shadow was covered by a much larger and bulkier shadow. She slowly pulled out her machete while turning around. And saw the runaway king, Brady. She jumped and hugged him tight, trying to never let him go, ever again.**_

"_**I thought you were gone forever" she muttered, cuddling deeper into his chest. He just chuckled and said.**_

"_**You do know that you're just dreaming, right?"**_

"_**What? What do you mean?"**_

"_**I mean, you being all happy that I'm back… when you shouldn't be"**_

"_**And why should I not be happy? You're back!"**_

"_**You said so yourself. You hated the compliments I try to compose for you, the stunts I pull to give you a hint on how I feel about you… In other words, you hate everything I do… and I know that I don't stand a chance against how Lucas had been to you. He might have given you everything I can't. And I also know that you will never learn to love a person like me" and with that, Brady disappeared into the foggy forest.**_

"_**Wait**__**! Brady! No! You don't understand... I-I …" She went after him, slicing and dodging anything in her way. Mikayla realized that Brady wasn't there anymore to listen to what she had to say, so she decided to stop chasing something that she couldn't plead. She knelt down in exhaustion, her face was showing a picture of defeat and her hopes were all vanishing slowly. A few tears slid down her cheeks making their way to her chin.**_

* * *

It was still four o'clock in the morning when I heard my daughter screaming. I ran as fast as I could to her room to check on her. When I got into her room, I saw her tossing and turning, she was sweating and very warm. I tried to wake her up.

"Mikayla! Mikayla! Wake up!" Mason shouted shaking her daughter.

Mikayla opened her eyes, as soon as she heard her father. Real tears flowed from her eyes, releasing some of the pain she was currently experiencing. She saw her father and went in for hug. She was terrified, exhausted and unsure.

"Daddy, please tell me that Brady's gonna come back." She pleaded with tears falling.

"I-I don't know honey"

"What?" she said weakly.

"Mikayla, you should forget him. He's gone… there's nothing I could do to bring him back" and Mason went out of her room to avoid getting asked by a next question.

_What is happening to my daughter?_ Mason just shrugged off the situation.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mason bumped into someone, it was King Boomer.

"I'm sorry my king"

"Oh, hey Mason" Boomer ignored the little pain.

"King Boomer, is King Brady ever coming back?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, i-it's Mikayla…"

"Oh… well, yeah… he's coming in a month and a couple of weeks"

"What?! Really? How'd you know this stuff?" Mason interrupted.

"Brady called me the other day, he said he missed everyone. And he even went back into education through Photography."

"Wow my king, I have to go tell Mikayla…"

"Wait! Mason! Don't tell her! Let's surprise her, okay?"

"Oh, okay… But I don't have a good feeling about this" Mason left to patrol.

* * *

"Good morning Chicago!" Brady yelled at a coffee shop while skating by. Everyone just greeted him with a smile, a shout back or a high-five.

In less than 5 minutes, he already got to the studio. He rushed his way inside, he was just so excited. As he was going up the stairs, he heard someone playing the piano. He followed the music and found Harris playing. He went closer to listen, and when he was finished playing… Brady started slow clapping.

"That was amazing Harris!" exclaimed Brady.

"Hehehe that was our song…"

"You mean you and your wife right?"

"Yeah"

"Harris, not to intrude but what happened to Mrs. Richards? And how did you meet?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Well, it all began in the summer of 1966, where I was at a carnival. I was in college that time. I was still taking Mechanical Engineering. At a huge tent, I got called by a host on stage; he said he needed a participant. Well, I was still young and all, so I said yes. After choosing about 12 other people, he started pairing up everybody. Ella and I got paired for the game. It was a game of catch the egg. I think it was the happiest day of her teenage life, winning 1st prize in a carnival because she couldn't stop smiling.

Around 2:00 after lunch, I bumped into her. She remembered me immediately, she introduced herself and so did I. We became official friends. I kept seeing her at parties and concerts. Every time I see her, I feel my emotions build up. Two weeks later, I asked her out, she said yes. It was such a relief for me; I thought I was going to be rejected for the third time. And so on, we went on dates during the summer and when classes were coming in, she had to leave. Leave for New York, because she studied Photography and Film arts at New York University.

So, we tried a long distance relationship, it was fine but lonely. College life was so hard without her. Despite the hindrances, we were able to finish our studies. I worked for the Apple Company while she worked at Hollywood as a screen play director and also as Production Head of the media team. Our relationship was fading slowly. We met different people from time to time and even fall in love with some. But there was just something in that summer of 1966 that we both want desperately, each other.

One day, Mr. Jobs sent me to LA to manage and instruct the new Mechanical Engineers. LA was a very overwhelming place, you look right and see children skating on the sidewalks. I was really wondering if ever we would meet again. Maybe see each other on a train or a plane. I kept thinking of small possibilities. I was to come home that day, when at the airport, I found a girl bringing a huge camera bag. It reminded me of Ella. I faced the girl and learned it was Ella. I tackled her in a hug, not letting go until she pushed me away. She dusted herself and looked at me. It took her a minute or so to notice me, and when she finally did, it was her turn to tackle me into a hug. We were headed for Chicago that night. It was nice seeing her again, getting the chance to see her beautiful face, her amazing smile, her luscious brown eyes, and her fragrant curly hair."

_Wow, Ella was a lot like Mikayla... _Brady thought.

"Once we arrived at the airport, I asked her if we could hang out and she said yes. We were back on our dates. We'd spend both of our time to camp out and take pictures, shoot videos. She was also my best friend. And on January 12, 1974, I knelt down on one knee and asked her to marry me. She said yes. We had our house built, bought a new car. Once we were settled, we figured out that she couldn't give me a baby because she a disease in the reproductive system, not enabling her to fertilize. I lived with her in our house, 'til she was told by a doctor that her disease had reached a fatal stage. She only had a month or so. So, I bought about 2 boxes of film. I took her to the most amazing place and took photos of us though I knew that in the upcoming weeks she'll be gone forever. Until now, I haven't developed the photos because I'm too afraid though I really want to see those memories." Harris said, in the most sincere manner. "After her death, I took photography lessons in memory of her and now, I'm like the father of all photographers in the world"

"Wow, Harris… A tough life you got. I really look up to you! You're one of the bravest people I've ever known. Didn't you consider getting married again?"

"Brady, no one can ever replace Ella..."

"Whoa..."

"How 'bout you son? How's your love life going on lately?"

"It's getting even more complicated"

"Tell me, and maybe I can help you"

"Okay, there is this girl back in Kinkow…"

"Wait! Did you say Kinkow?"

"Yeah, you know that place?"

"Yeah, we went there once to film and take a photo shoot… Does Makoola still work there?"

"Yeah!"  
"Oh, okay… go on with the story"

"So, I have this huge crush on Mason Makoola's daughter, Mikayla. She's the only girl I've cried for, a lot. I tried impressing her. I complimented her every day. I gave her clues to how I feel towards her, but she just doesn't seem to get it. Funny though that we went to prom together and she kissed me IN THE LIPS before I left the island. The night after, I overheard her talking with a friend. Her friend told her that she said that she will never date me unless I will mature, and said I will never grow up as long as I was king of the island. So, I came here to at least gain some sense. She was the reason why I want to learn this. But, even though I am going home in a month and 2 weeks, I still feel like an outcast to them. I promise to myself, that I will never ask Mikayla out unless she shows me some feelings." Brady swore.

"You know my boy; you are pretty fine for her. Look at you being here, trying to prove her that you are worthy of having her. Maybe you two just don't understand each other, because she's an island girl and you're a city boy. All you need to do is, show her how much you need her. And try to make her understand how you feel, that's what a girl wants. And if she doesn't… then you were made for someone else." Harris said.

As the words sunk into Brady head, he felt his heart flood with hope. "Wow Harris, you could have been a great father…"

"I know" he answered with a wink. "Let's go practice at the park"

* * *

Mikayla was out at her patrol when she stopped at a dead end. She heard the bushes rustle, a twig snap… just like in her dream. She didn't know what to feel at that moment, whether to rejoice because maybe it's Brady or be scared by the very bulky shadow covering her own. She believed that her dream was coming true, so she just left her machete in its holder and jumped on the figure behind her shouting…

"Brady!" she squeezed the man real tight.

"Baby Girl? You okay?"

Mikayla hopped of her dad, as soon as she realized that it was him not Brady.

"Sorry Dad…"

"It's okay, but what are you doing here? This is a dead end remember? Good thing I saw you head this way"

His daughter looked away, having a far gaze at the trees.

"Mikayla, I know you miss him… He had been a best friend to you, and I know that it hurts you having him away from here. So, please Mikayla, don't make it any harder okay, you hardly even talk to any of us… you only eat twice a day… you go star gazing and fall asleep crying…Okay? I'm worried about you Baby girl… like how you're worried about him... Now let's head back to the castle and have a big bowl of Squatch Flakes"

"I'll go with you but I'm not eating any Squatch Flakes… maybe a Taco would do" Mikayla said smiling at her dad.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the very late update… I had to practice for the Photo Journalism contest for the City Divisions Press conference… And I got good news! I got into the Regional's! So I guess it was worth the wait… :) **

**And guys, I have an upcoming story… this one is gonna be so intense and slightly scary but it's filled with Bra-kayla drama so stay tuned… though I'm not sure on when I am posting it.**

**For y'all silent readers out there, please let me hear from you! You awesome peopz!**

**For the reviewers of the last chapter… thank you so much… You made me push harder to finish this right now.**

**And to those who followed and included this story to their favorites, you are Awesome… just like me… (Just playing) **

**#zee **

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~ **

-LOL


	4. I'm back, and wearing a mask

All I ever wanted

**Hey guys, Zee over here. I decided to update today, so that I could finalize my other story... which will take about a week or so. So, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Today, Brady and Harris' discussions and lectures are over, meaning, they'll start the manual practice. Harris told Brady to wear the Army Green polo shirt he gave him and a pair of dark Denim jeans yesterday. After three long weeks of discussion, today, they'll be travelling to somewhere to take amazing pictures.

As Brady was going to the kitchen, he passed by a mirror. He looked at his pretty face. He already grew a beard. He was growing it from day 1. He had his hair trimmed; he didn't have any bangs anymore. He checked his appearance and fixed his collar once more. Before leaving for the kitchen, he winked at the man in the mirror.

When he entered the kitchen, nobody was there, except for...

"Harris!" Brady was frightened with Harris' sudden appearance. "How long have you been here? And what were you doing?"

"Hahaha, it's been 10 minutes already... I was just waiting for you"

"Oh yeah... Breakfast? What do you want?"

"I'll just have coffee"

"Alright" Brady replied and began brewing some coffee.

While waiting for the coffee, Brady decided to talk about their trip.

"So Harris, where are we heading today? And how long?"

"You'll know it when you see her"

Brady was processing his reply... "Oh my Gosh! We're going to see the Statue of Liberty?! We're going to New York?!" He screamed at the old man.

Harris gave himself a mental face-palm before answering "Right..."

The coffee maker beeped, making Brady break out from his daydream about New York. Brady took out two paper cups with plastic lids. Brady packed two takeout cups of coffee for the both of them. Brady shut the door before heading into the Blue ford Truck.

"Want some doughnuts?" Harris asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Harris headed two kilometres north to a Krispy Kreme store. "What flavour do you want?"

"I'll have the one with a Kit-Kat topping"

"Alright" Harris replied before going into the store.

As soon as Harris was given the small box of doughnuts, he sprinkled a pinch of powdered sleeping pills enough to knock him out for at the maximum of 6 hours. Harris got back into his car and began eating his doughnut and so as with Brady. Harris drove nine kilometres west and pulled over at a gas station. This time Brady was fast asleep.

"Go get him into the balloon" Harris ordered the employees.

When everything was set, the five cameras, two flashes, four tripods, two luggage bags and of course the travellers themselves, Harris found themselves flying for Kinkow with Keith Ratuki, their balloon pilot.

Around four hours later, Brady woke up to a pink sunrise, _Where am I?_ He stood up and found himself in balloon; he turned and saw that great swirl of an island. Harris saw him smile for awhile but was eventually gone.

"What's wrong Brady?"

"I don't know if I could even face them. And by them I mean Mason, Mikayla and the villagers. My brothers are expecting me to be there in next three weeks."

"It'll be fine Brady... We're just here to take pictures."

Brady seeped in his purpose of visit until he thought of "What if I wouldn't want to leave anymore?"

"Then you should stay, this is your home in the first place."

"Thanks, Harris"

"No sweat" he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Muhamma was jogging around the castle as a punishment for being late for practice. Muhamma had run around the castle for almost an hour and 15 minutes. During his 80th turn, he fell to the ground gasping for air. Mikayla noticed that Muhamma was moving anymore so she rushed to him.

"So? Are you still gonna be late?"

"No Ma'am!" he sat himself up.

"Good"

Mikayla couldn't help but notice Muhamma's gaze at the sky. She was waving her hands at his face but still he wouldn't snap out of it. As Mikayla turned to see what he was looking at, she fell to the ground next to Muhamma as well. She then sat up.

Mason was currently looking for his daughter so he could ask her to prepare the arrival of his friend, Harris.

"Mikayla!" she heard her name being called at the corridors upstairs.

"Daddy?"

"Mikayla, could you come here and help me."

"I'm on my way daddy" she replied not getting her sight off the balloon. On her way in, she bumped into the door, taking her out of her weird Balloon frenzy.

"There you are baby girl. Look I need you to go see if my friend has arrived"

"Oh" Mikayla was slightly disappointed that it was just her father's friend.

"Daddy, Muhamma and I saw a balloon inching the castle, assumed it was someone else"

"Really, that means... they're here. Get your smiles up people!" Mason yelled in excitement in the throne room, waking up the kings.

* * *

When Mr. Ratuki motioned both of them to take a look at the village, Brady got his stuff ready. He knew that they were only 11 feet away. Harris was busy looking at the village while Brady was getting ready to jump off the balloon even though it was still flying.

Mikayla was walking out of the castle with Mason to greet their visitors. Mason saw the young man prepare for his jump. He gasped as he saw the young man jumped and so did Mikayla. He landed on a tree. After a few seconds of untangling, he slid his way down to the ground like how Tarzan would do.

He looked at Harris in the balloon with a frightened expression. Brady ran towards Mason, expecting that Harris would stop there. When he got there, he was greeted by Mason and Mikayla.

"Hi, I'm Mason and this is Mikayla, my daughter"

"Hi nice to meet you" he said shaking both of their hands.

Brady saw Harris struggling with his baggage, so he quickly dropped his stuff and helped Harris.

"What the heck were you thinking?! Why'd you jump off the balloon?"

"Harris, I've been through higher jumps and more painful landings"

"Oh, Hahaha, okay"

"Let me get that for you." he said taking all of his bags.

"Seriously? You're gonna make me look old to these people?" Mason sniggered at this and also Mikayla.

"Come on, ain't that pretty obvious?" Harris smacked him in the arm and laughed. And now, Mason was laughing hard.

"You do know how to make people like me laugh." This time Mason stopped because he thought he was being referred to as 'people like me'

"Of course I do."

As Brady was leading Harris to where Mason and Mikayla were, they heard Mason call out to Harris.

"Come on Richards! Don't be such Grandpa!" Mason teased.

"You'll get to this Makoola, and I'll be laughing at you from heaven!" he replied.

When they got there, Harris was met with a squatch hug from Mason.

"Well, well, well... who's this pretty lady?"

"Oh, this is Mikayla, my daughter"

"Hello Mikayla, I'm Harris Richards"

"And who's this funny gentleman?" Mason asked.

"This is Bra..." he stopped realizing that it would just be hard for him so, he lied. "This Mr. Parker, my student"

"Eherm..." Brady coughed.

"Yes, he is indeed a Parker"

"So, where are you from Mr. Parker?"

"I'm from Chicago"

"You must be related to the kings." Mikayla exclaimed.

"Maybe, we're cousins or relatives"

Just when Mason was about to speak, the kings had their grand entrance with trumpets playing.

"Huh! How old school" Brady commented.

"I know right" Mikayla said moving closer to him. Brady was beginning to get nervous. He was scared that she might get his scent or something.

"Who on earth are these people?" Boomer said in the most dramatic way. Brady just rolled his eyes.

"My kings, this is Harris Richards. World-famous photographer" Mason said.

"And this is Mr. Parker, soon to be world famous photographer like his mentor"

"Well nice to meet you guys" Boz said. "By the way, I'm Boz and this is my brother Boomer"

"Well, hello my kings" Harris bowed down and tried to get Brady bow down too.

"I'm not bowing down to them..." he whispered. Harris hit him behind his knees, making fall on them.

Mikayla giggled at the funny situation. Both stood up and gave glances at each other. Brady looked over to Mikayla and caught her smiling at him, dreamily. _ This so not what I expected._ Brady returned a smile to Mikayla, making her blush like crazy. After a while, Mikayla was hit by a breeze of reality and immediately snapped out of the trance. Boomer noticed the boy's eyes, his smile and his voice! _Oh my God, it's Brady! _ Boomer screamed in his head, remembering that he took photography lessons. He then dragged Boz next to him and whispered into his ear.

"Boz, Brady is here"

"What?" he whispered back.

"He is... Mr. Parker"

"Are you sure you not day dreaming?"

"Yes, I am. He called me before, and he said was coming back to Kinkow but I was not expecting him to be here this early. And he was also taking up photography lessons."

"Oh my!" Boz screamed out loud.

Everyone turned to them giving the both of them weird expression. Boomer wanted to ask if he was really Brady. So...

"Excuse me everyone, can my brother and I borrow our, cousin for awhile?"

"Well, of course your majesty" Mason replied and returned to his and Harris' conversation.

Harris looked at Brady once more before giving him thumbs up. Brady just faked a smile. As soon as, they were out of sight, Boomer and Boz jumped and hugged him.

"Brady!" they squealed.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me... You said you were taking photography lessons" Boomer said. Brady laughed at his so called 'smartness'

"Hi I'm Boz!"

"Brady..." they did a hand shake that only the brothers knew.

Boomer wanted to hear about stuff back in Chicago. So, Brady led them to the couch and began telling them stories.

"Whoa, that old man is dangerous..." Boz commented.

Boomer and Brady just laughed. "I know right? He drugged me to sleep" Brady added.

"Mr. Parker!?" Harris called from outside.

"What is it Harris?"

"Come get your bags to your room"

"Okay..."

Brady went outside and found Mason, Harris and Mikayla.

"Mikayla will show you to your room" Mason said.

"Right this way Mr. Parker" Mikayla said.

Mikayla led Brady to an average looking room.

"Do you need help with that?" Mikayla asked pointing at his stuff.

"Another pair of hands would help"

Brady placed all his clothes in the closet, in the most organized manner that it would seem to be a girl closet. While Brady was fixing his clothes, Mikayla was unpacking his cameras, flashes, tripod and even his lenses.

"Wow, you have a lot of equipment in here Mr. Parker"

"Yeah... I'm starting to love this gig"

"Nice"

"Yeah, it's awesome alright when you don't have to carry them around with you all the time"

Both just laugh at silly Mr. Parker. They stopped laughing when they heard Harris calling, again.

"Mr. Parker?! Come, I'll give you my instructions"

"Coming!" he shouted back.

"I guess, I'm done here" Mikayla said leaving.

"Mikayla, thank you" he said before she could disappear. She just smiled in response.

Mikayla already left for guard duty. So, Brady ran downstairs... and was met by his brothers.

"Boom, Boz... should I tell Mikayla that I am me?" Brady asked.

"Aww, you still haven't gotten her out of your thick head... Of course you should" Boomer said.

"But..."

"Blah, blah, blah... Is that the love doctor asking for advice?"

"Oh, you better not start..."

"Oh..." Boomer replied.

"Go get her bro!" Boz yelled causing him to smile.

Brady dashed to where Harris and Mason were.

"Hey" Brady said in the most casual way.

"Okay, today... you're gonna be taking pictures of Mother Nature. Landscapes are good. Sunsets too."

"Okay, what time should I be back?"

"By 11:00 then back to taking pictures at 2:00. And get back here before 7. Okay?"

"Sir, yes sir"

Brady left for his cameras and began searching for a place to take pictures of.

So, he went to the beach, the place where his stood as Big Kahoola for a minute.

Brady went point and shoot crazy. He was crawling just to take a picture of baby Zebra. He climbed trees to take pictures of birds and coincidentally took a picture of a Mama Razor hawk.

"Aww... the baby razor hawks are now big mamas"

He returned to the castle to get lunch. After lunch he went to sleep for an hour and a half to re-energize him for later.

* * *

It's already 4:00 in the afternoon, and he had already visited almost everywhere. He thought of going back to the castle already, but when he heard Tarantula people chanting some song or whatever. That weird urge from the past came to him. So, he followed their voices and climbed a tree to avoid getting seen, and was trying to understand what they were doing. Brady didn't understand a thing they said so he just recorded everything in his camera. He took out one of those long distance microphones and attached it to his camera. As soon as they finished chanting and feasting over a dead goat. They went dancing with those weird moves. Brady hurried off back to the castle when he bumped into Mikayla. He landed right on top of her. He heard her say ouch, he got distracted when he saw her eyes; they were as perfect as before. Brady realized their position, so he got up and helped her up.

"I'm sorry"

"What's the rush Mr. Parker?"

"I-I saw people wearing odd black stuff, they looked like warriors or something"

"Where did you see them?"

Brady pointed at the Dark side's direction.

"Oh, Tarantula people...okay... Did they see you?"

"No, and here... I took a video... I thought they were up to no good" Brady said giving her his camera.

Mikayla closely listened and watched the video. She sighed in relief.

"They're just praying to catch a bigger goat for their next feast"

"Oh, good to know"

"Mr. Parker, don't go there again okay?"

"Okay"

Mikayla went off first then Brady followed. He couldn't help but stare at her. _If only my eyes could speak, she would know everything. _Brady stopped in his tracks, preparing to shoot while aiming at Mikayla. Mikayla notice that Mr. Parker's footsteps weren't there anymore so she turned, only to see a red light then a flash.

Brady looked at his photo and cracked a smile.

"You look beautiful here Mikayla"

"Let me see" Mikayla said, slightly blushing at his compliment

"Wow!" was all Mikayla could say.

"I know right... Your stare is holding down the viewer. Your hair is stunning. And your lips are soft. Your eyes are even smiling for your lips. It's the best picture I've ever taken yet" he said.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, let's head back now shall we? I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, me too" answer Mikayla.

* * *

The two of them went back to the castle and finished their supper. Mikayla wanted to rest because she really had a tiring day, so she left first. Now, it was only Mason, Harris, Brady and the kings. Mason and Harris went to the throne room to watch NBA leaving the boys alone in the dining room.

"So... how was your day bro?" Boz asked.

"It was fine... in fact better that Mikayla doesn't know that I'm me"

"Why?" Boomer asked.

"I get to compliment her without getting flipped"

"Hahaha!" Boz and Boomer burst out laughing.

"So, did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her who you are." Boomer said.

"Right, I'll tell her tomorrow"

"Or you could just shave your awesome beard off, and let your face do the explaining" Boz said.

"Yeah, I like both of the ideas but, I'm not ready to tell her who I am. I'm scared that it might turn out to be as before" Brady tried to let his brothers understand.

"I get you bro..." Boz said along with Boomer nodding his head.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know... Maybe get her to know the new me?"

"Or... you could romance her" Boomer said.

"You know I tried that before Boomer"

"Yeah, you got REJECTED" Boomer said.

"REJECTED?" Boz asked.

Brady confirmed Boomer's statement. "REJECTED INDEED"

Brady was desperate to have Mikayla know about his feelings but it just seemed so hard for him after all he has done. Brady has been thinking about how he could show her his world. But that might take a decade to accomplish.

Now, Brady was walking upstairs heading to his room. He passed by Mikayla's and peeped through the keyhole. She was still up. She looked like she was staring at a picture or something. Brady had nothing to do with that so, he left for his own room.

He plopped on his back, trying to recall everything he had done this day. And with that, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Its 3:00 in the morning and Brady's alarm is going mad. He stood up and stopped his alarm. _Now, how am I gonna get some sleep now? _

He went down stairs and found Harris on the couch asleep with the TV on and Mason on the floor. _Wow, these boys are way cooler that my brothers and I. _

Brady found himself in the kitchen looking for honey and milk. He found a jar of honey and a gallon of milk. He had himself a 3 spoonfuls of honey... and jugged ¼ of the gallon of milk.

Brady could hear Harris' and Mason's loud snores from the kitchen. He thought of pulling a prank on them but, he remembered what happened when he last played a prank on someone... Karma went after him so; he just left the two to avoid any whirl wind.

On his way to his room, he heard Mikayla screaming for her dad. She was having that same nightmare. Brady oblivious to the recent happenings, he charged into Mikayla's room. He shook her back and forth, and when she woke, she rose up and hugged Brady with her eyes closed.

"Daddy, I dreamt about Brady again..." she sobbed harder into his chest.

Brady kinda felt guilty for hearing those words because it might be something private. Mikayla opened her eyes and saw Mr. Parker.

"Mr. Parker!" she exclaimed in pure shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were calling for your dad, but he passed out so I charged in to wake you up"

"What happened to my dad?"

"I don't really know, I think Harris and Mason are drunk"

"Is he fine?"

"yeah, I can assure you that he was breathing, because of his loud snores"

Mikayla giggled to the thought of her father snoring.

"Why are you up at a time like this?"

"Oh, I forgot to change my alarm from Chicago's time into Kinkow's time zone"

"Oh..." Mikayla sniggered afterwards.

Brady was now on the floor leaning against Mikayla's bed while she was sitting on her bed.

"What was your dream or nightmare about?"

Mikayla paused for a moment and urged on.

"It was about an old friend, whom I began to crush on..." she said honestly.

_Oh my god, please forgive me. I didn't mean to break her privacy like this. _Brady thought.

"Is it about King Brady?"

"yeah, how'd you know?"

"I asked my broth-, I mean my cousins about their kingdom. They said they were missing a brother King Brady"

"Oh... but anyways, I'll never get that chance to talk to him about that conversation between Candace and I"

"What was it you want to tell King Brady?"

"I wanted to tell him that, I like him. And those rumours Candace were talking about were not true, I tried denying but I guess he already left when I said that"

Now, Brady felt even worse than before. Hearing the girl he loves confess to him her feelings about him. Brady couldn't bear to have her think that she'll never fall in love again because she thought that the guy she likes is never coming back.

"Mikayla, I want to tell you something..."

"What is it Mr. Parker?"

"Mikayla, I like you"

"Yeah, sure you do... we're friends remember?"

"Yeah..." Brady just went with the flow.

Brady and Mikayla kept talking and talking till Mikayla fell back asleep. Brady tucked her in. He even puffed her pillow and pull up her sheets. Then he saw the same picture he left before going to Chicago underneath her pillow. He smiled at the photo.

An idea sprang into his head and he began running to his room. He took out his camera and went to Boomer and Boz's room, and sneaked in to use the printer. He printed out the picture he took earlier of Mikayla. After printing, he left a thank you note for the kings. He went to his room to get a Sharpie pen. He wrote at the back of the picture "The true beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart where love resides" and signed his name, Mr. Parker.

He went to Mikayla's room again, and placed it on top of her nightstand. Before leaving, he snapped a photo of her asleep. And snapped another photo of her lips and then lastly, he snapped a photo of her eyes closed. _Beautiful, effortlessly Beautiful_ was his remark of the sleeping beauty.

After a couple or more shots, he tip-toed out of her room and went straight to his. And with that, his hunger of her beauty was fed. He slept the most relaxing sleep ever even though it was an hour away from sunrise.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**Tell me and that'll surely satisfy me :)**

**And please, leave a review for my story so that I'll know if I should continue it or not. Thanks to y'all reviewers, readers, and followers. And also to those who added my story to their favourites. **

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**

**#zee :)**


	5. First Impressions

All I ever wanted

**Here's chapter 5 everybody... It's short. It has to be, because it's like the rising action :)**

* * *

Mikayla arose as soon as she felt the sunlight crawling onto her sheets. With a smile she rose up and head to the bathroom and shower. As she turned the nozzle up, thoughts of last night poured onto her head. _Mr. Parker is really friendly, artistic, funny, curious, and so charming. _Mikayla thought. She got out of her bathing den and went to her bed where she placed all of her clothes. Once she got into them, she noticed a picture on her nightstand. When she picked it up, another picture fell off. She took it and held it in her hands. She knew that the other one was her picture with Brady. She felt an incredibly amount of curiosity fill in her head. She looked at the second picture in determination to know what it was for. It was nothing but a picture; she thought but was then corrected when she flipped the picture. She found there the cutest words she has ever read. What shocked her was the signature after the caption. _Mr. Parker? Great, now I'm crushing on two Parkers. _She sighed at her misfortune. _One time. One time I met and I'm falling? It's like he knows me. _

And with that she went to her guard shift.

* * *

Today, Harris is gonna scan through the pictures; the ones Brady took yesterday. Brady was as early as he always would be back in Chicago. Now, he was sitting on the couch in the throne room with Harris having coffee.

"So, how was photo practice yesterday?"

"It was exhausting, and scary... and of course fun"

"Scary?"

"I saw a few Tarantula people in the forest"

"Oh, good thing nothing bad happened"

"I know..."

"So, where are your photos?"

"It's all in here" he said, handing him his SD card.

While Harris was plugging the SD card in his laptop, Brady began daydreaming in day dream about Mikayla.

"_Brady? Where are you?" Mikayla said, searching through the forest._

"_Psst" _

"_Who's that? Brady?! Is that you? You better quit messing around!"_

"_Psst... Psst" _

_Mikayla was now slightly scared because, she had looked at all of the direction, but didn't see anyone, not even a single soul. When she was on her heel running for the castle, someone jumped in front of her. It seemed like he came from a tree. _

"_Missed me?" Brady said._

"_Brady!" she yelled, and smacked him in the arm but took it back by hugging him._

"_Don't do that again" Mikayla whispered into his ear._

While this daydream was still going on, Harris had been watching his stupidly funny face.

"Brady... oh, Brady?" he said, but he didn't get any reply. So, he just scanned through his pictures.

He found awesome shots. He found a silhouette shot of a Razor hawk. A landscape photo of the beach was catchy. A picture of a baby zebra was amazingly cute. But out of all of Brady's photos, what caught his attention the most were the pictures of Mikayla. _This boy is one heck of a lover boy. _Harris just chuckled at his thought; apparently his chuckle was loud enough to wake Brady up from his dream.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Brady asked.

"Nothing..." he answered, still trying not to snicker.

Before Brady could go on, Harris cut him off.

"Now, go young warrior and take the best of action photos for me"

"Alright... old master"

"Did you say something lad?"

"No, I was just going to get my camera"

"Good..." Harris said with a smirk.

* * *

It was the same weather, same temperature, and same lighting as yesterday, giving Brady less trouble to work on. Now, his problem is... What to shoot? He sat on a rock trying to figure out what to do since there are no sports games here. It took him awhile to pop a new idea.

He ran to where the guards would practice. When he arrived there, Mikayla was the first one he saw even though there were big guards along his way. He slowly inched to a bench located at two meters away from Mikayla. He tried not to have eye contact with Mikayla, so he just set up his camera. When all of his necessary needs were prepared, the practice began.

He saw a guard slashing his machete at a practice tree. Immediately, he got unto his feet, he aimed and shoot.

"Alright! My first shot for the day!" he yelled catching everyone's attention. "Uhm, sorry everyone..." he apologized.

Time was really fast that day. After 159 shots, Brady sat himself on the ground. He was as tired as the guards. He was soon brought out of his exhausted state when Mikayla stood in front of him.

"Are you okay Mr. Parker?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered while getting up.

"What about a walk at the beach?" he said, hands out.

"That would be nice" Mikayla answered holding his hand.

They were really silent throughout the walking. Brady noticed that Mikayla was slowly inching away from him. She seemed like wanting to go to that cliff.

"Want to go up there?" this pulled Mikayla out of her thoughts.

"Well, I was hoping you would come with me"

"Sure..."

Brady and Mikayla went up the cliff and sat on a boulder each. Brady couldn't help but notice her far away gaze at the pink tinted horizon.

"Mikayla?" she snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard him call her name.

"Yes Mr. Parker?"

"Nothing, just making sure that you're breathing" he chuckled.

"Of course I am" she punched him in the shoulder.

"Hahaha, well... Now, that I know that you're still breathing. I want to talk to you about something." Brady tone got serious. "Mikayla, I am not who you think you are." He said without cutting.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I-I, I like you okay. I really like you but what I am afraid of is that, if I tell you who I am, you might not like me back" Mikayla was so confused right now but she knew that she should admit her little crush on him because maybe, she might lose him like how she lost Brady.

"Look Mr. Parker, as odd as this may sound... I like you too... but you already know who I really like. His name is Brady"

"Well, what if I tell you... I am Brady?"

"You wouldn't. No, you couldn't be him! He's nothing like you. You're too classy to be him"

Brady winced at her understatement.

"Well, sorry to tell you this Mikayla but, you won't be seeing much of the old Brady... because, this is the new Brady" he said emphasizing his presence.

Mikayla showed a puzzled expression but was followed by an awestruck look. She started clapping at Mr. Parker.

"Why are you clapping?" Brady asked.

"I never knew you were a good actor" Mikayla complimented him.

"He-he-he..." he faked a laugh.

"So, why do want to come up here?" he asked.

"Well, for a second, I want to breathe and just relax. Secondly, this is where I stay when I miss him"

"Him? Brady?"

She nodded.

_Aww, she misses me. _He thought. He got off his boulder and sat beside Mikayla putting an arm around her.

"I believe he misses you too Ms. Makoola"

"I hope so"

"Come on, let's head back to the castle... it's getting cold"

They both went back to the castle. Everything was much the same as yesterday except for the nightmares and stuff.

* * *

Brady stopped by his brothers' room.

"Hey guys, sorry I wasn't able to get the chance to hang out with you today"

"Nah, it's okay bro" Boz said.

"Brady, tomorrow... let's sneak a swim" Boomer suggested.

"Or we could just ask for permission from Harris. He's very approachable"

"Okay, that would be fine too"

"Great!" Boz said, hopping into his bed. "Night guys!"

"Good night Boz" Brady said leaving the room.

"What about me?" Boomer protested.

"Good Night Boomie" Brady chuckled.

"Whatever Brady" Boomer said before getting into bed.

* * *

On his way to his room, he passed by Mikayla's room... as always. She was smiling at a picture and was holding her diary though her face revealed some mixed emotions. Brady didn't want to disturb her privacy so he went to his own room.

Brady got into his room, placed his camera on the table and jumped on his bed. Not even a minute went by he already snoozed out and dreamed about 'you know who'

* * *

**Sorry guys, it took me long to update. I went to a concert a few hours ago. Yeah, that's probably all I can say for now 'cause I'm so tired, it's like dawn already.**

**Sorry if there are some errors, because I was typing this at 3 something in the morning. So please understand. :) **

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**

**#zee :) **


	6. A part of the truth

**Heya! I'm back with a new chapter... Sorry it took me long to upload, its because I went to our neighboring island, Cebu. Anways... enjoy! **

**One more thing, please open up youtube and search for SMILE by Uncle Kracker... you might want to hear Brady's song :)**

* * *

All I ever wanted

It was Mr. Parker's second day on Kinkow. It was 7 in the morning when he woke up smiling to the memory of yesterday. Brady went on with his daily routine, from hygiene to fitness. After having brushed his teeth and all, he jumped into his sweat pants and put on a plain white shirt. He fixed his hair then his shoes.

When he was about to get out of his room to start his day with 2 mile jog, Boomer and Boz appeared in front of him. Boomer and Boz both had confused looks.

"Uh, where are you going?" Boz asked.

"I was on my way to jog"

"Since when do you jog?" Boomer asked.

"Uh, around two weeks ago..." he lied. He had never jogged voluntarily until today.

"Right..." Boomer said, caring less.

"But aren't you suppose spend the day with us?" Boz said.

"Oh, yeah... How could I be so forgetful" he said hitting his forehead.

"Wait here, I'll go change"

Brady rushed to his closet and changed into his usual dress code. As Brady was changing inside his room, Mikayla came to pass by the kings.

"My kings, up already?"

"Oh! Hey Mikayla. Yeah, we're gonna take Bra- I mean... Mr. Parker to, uhm, eehhh..." Boz kicked Boomer signalling him to help him.

"Ah, yeah, uhm, w-we going , uhm, ska-skateboarding" Boomer finished.

"Yeah right, skateboarding..." Boz added.

"So, skateboarding, huh?" Mikayla asked closely to the two.

"Yeah" they both answered with shaky voices.

"Can I come?" Mikayla asked with puppy dog eyes.

Boz and Boomer exchanged looks, and eventually nodded.

"Alright Mikayla, you can come"

"Thanks My kings"

"No problem" Boomer said.

Mikayla went to her room and got changed as well. She changed into some stonewashed denim shorts, a pair of black and red checker Vans shoes and a white tee. She stumbled her way to her storage closet and took out her skateboard. After grabbing her helmet, she raced down the stairs to the throne room and found the three boys waiting.

Boz was wearing an army green t-shirt matched with a pair of red shorts and also a pair of black DC skate shoes while Mr. Parker showed up in a pair of denim pants paired with a grey shirt along with a pair of navy blue Lakai shoes. But all three were outshined by King Boomer. I mean literally outshined. Boomer was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of plaid shorts coming along with a pair of glittery Vans shoes. He also put on a lot of bling around his neck to add up to his shining armour.

Brady noticed Mikayla on the staircase; he was stunned at how Mikayla could dress up for any different occasion. _Man, she can even make skateboarding a lot more fun for me._

"Hey Mikayla" he greeted her.

"Hello Mr. Parker! Hey guys!" she greeted all of them.

"Let's go!" Boomer said.

Boz was quick to get on his board and shouted to all of them.

"Last one to that Pirate's restaurant is a rotten egg!"

"Oh, I sure am not gonna be that rotten egg!" Mr. Parker answered, grabbing his Leica camera on the table and put its strap around his neck and then took off.

Boomer was following near Brady. _Where's Mikayla? _Brady looked behind him and saw her having some trouble with her trucks and wheels.

He stopped at where he was and went back to the plaza. When he got there, he stepped off his board and hurried to her.

"Hey, let me help you with that..." he offered.

"No, you should go... you sure don't want to be a rotten egg" she replied.

"Nah, I don't want you to be called a rotten egg either" he answered her while tightening her trucks.

_Aww, he doesn't want me to be called a rotten egg. So he stayed behind to help me fix my board._ Mikayla thought.

"All done!" he said.

"Let's go get them Mr. Parker" she said before the both of them took off in such an incredible speed.

Boz was almost there while Boomer was still halfway. Brady and Mikayla kept pushing with their boards and finally equalled out with Boomer. Now, they're side-by-side. Brady held Mikayla's hand and pushed his hardest making Mikayla boost faster than both Boomer and himself. Since Brady was holding Mikayla, he got pulled along with her leaving Boomer meters away. Now, Brady and Mikayla were skating side-by-side. Mikayla looked at Mr. Parker smiling at the horizon. _Wow, this is weird. His hand feels just like Brady's. His smile too!_ And just then Mikayla ran over a small pebble. She fell into Brady's board. Good thing she caught it when it flipped. Now, they were facing each other, sharing the space of that small piece of wood. Mikayla was holding onto him for it was him controlling their ride.

Finally, they saw the restaurant in a few meters away. Mikayla decided to get off his board to get on to hers. Brady slowed down so that she could catch up. They didn't have to worry about the race because they knew Boomer couldn't go any faster than they have.

Again, they're skating side-by-side. This time they're only two meters away. Mikayla got confused with what Mr. Parker was doing. Mr. Parker was bending on his knees to the max. And just as she began to speak, he popped his board to a triple spin. Boz and Mikayla's mouth flung open.

"Oh" Boz said.

"My" Mikayla said.

"Gosh!" Boomer screamed, skating towards them.

"Hahaha! Boomer's the rotten egg!" Brady said.

"Let's not talk about the race... tell me about how you did that triple spin!" Boomer said.

"I practiced that trick a lot"

"Hmmm, the 'P' word" Boomer said in a disgusted way.

"I thought the 'P' word was Please"

"Not, now Boz!" Boomer said.

"Let's just grab something to eat... Shall we?" Mikayla said.

The three boys nodded and went into the restaurant with Mikayla... They were chatting about embarrassing stuff to which Mikayla did not like. Mr. Parker was thoughtful enough to change the subject for her.

"So, Mikayla... How long have you been skating?" Brady asked under the disguise of Mr. Parker.

"About a year now"

"Cool, did you get into skating by yourself or you were influence by someone?"

"Uhm, I started skating when the first two kings came, you know Boomer and Brady. One of them taught me how to do the Ollie."

"Who was it?" Boz asked.

"It was Brady" she answered in a weak voice.

As soon as Brady heard his name, he had a flashback inside his head.

* * *

"_**Come on, Mikayla. You can do it" Brady said sitting at the arm of the throne room's couch.**_

"_**I can't"**_

"_**Yes you can. Just stand with your weight on your back foot and when it pops, switch your weight to you front foot and land with both feet."**_

"_**Okay..." she answered with a doubt.**_

_**She stood with her weight behind her and popped her board and shifted her weight to her front foot but she fell off the board and scraped her knee.**_

"_**Mikayla!" he said rushing to her.**_

"_**Does it hurt?"**_

"_**Nah, only a little..."**_

"_**Okay, come here... No popping Ollie's for awhile?"**_

"_**No, I have to at least try again"**_

"_**But, I don't want you hurting yourse..."**_

"_**Brady, are you gonna help me or not?"**_

"_**Not, if it'll hurt you again... Sit down for a minute. I'll go get the first aid kit in the bathroom"**_

_**Brady came back with the first aid kit, a bucket of lukewarm water and a towel. He first cleansed her wound with water and was later on applied with some Isopropyl alcohol to kill the possible bacteria inside her wound. Mikayla winced because it sting. **_

"_**I'm sorry" he said as he covered it with a bandage**_

"_**It's okay..."**_

"_**Now, let's go get you ready for lunch" he stood up.**_

"_**Brady, please... let me do it once more" she begged with those glistening brown eyes.**_

"_**Alright" Brady sighed. "Be careful okay" he said sitting down on the couches' arm.**_

_**And so, Mikayla tried again. She stood with her weight behind her and popped her board and shifted her weight to her front foot and finally landed on her feet.**_

_**Brady's widened when he saw Mikayla popped an Ollie. **_

"_**You did it!" he screamed**_

"_**Oh my! I did!" Mikayla screamed and jumped to hug Brady. **_

_**The impact was strong causing both of them to fall on the couch behind Brady. Mikayla cuddled deeper into his chest while Brady inhaled her sweet scent.**_

"_**Thank you Brady!"**_

"_**You're welcome 'Kayla" he said getting up with her.**_

* * *

"Uhm, Mr. Parker? You can let go now" Mikayla asked.

"What?" he uttered, when he realized he was hugging Mikayla. And everyone in the restaurant was looking.

"You can put me down now..." she said embarrassed.

Brady immediately placed her down and apologized.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's okay..." she replied with a smile.

A mischievous smile spread on Boomer's face and so as Boz'. Boomer spoke up to stop everyone from staring.

"This is one my most embarrassing moments" Brady whispered.

"Why don't you take a picture of this moment?" Boz suggested.

"Yeah... I guess I could have some funny photos"

"Hey No Beard, Could you take a picture of the four of us?" Boomer yelled.

"Right on it Boss!" he replied taking the camera from Brady.

"Click here, okay?" Brady instructed.

"Okay"

Brady rushed beside Mikayla. Boomer, Mikayla, Brady and Boz smiled at the camera and SNAP!

"One more..." Boz said.

"Okay... in the count of three... One,two..."

"Three!" Boomer and Boz jumped off the picture leaving only Brady and Mikayla holding on to each other's sides.

"Thanks No Beard!" Boomer thanked him.

"No problem Boss!" he answered.

"What was that for?" Mikayla asked.

"Uh, we just wanted to do a wacky pose but sadly, we fell down" Boz made up an excused.

Just as they were leaving the restaurant, the band singer of the little club called out.

"Good afternoon to all of you guys! So, we gotta eat... Now, who wants to play in lieu of the band?" the singer said.

Boomer whirled around as if it was his calling...

"I'll do it!" Brady yelled to avoid Boomer from getting embarrassed, again.

"Alright! What's your name sir?"

"Mr. Parker"

"Everybody, let's welcome Mr. Parker"

Everyone cheered at him as he climbed up the stage causing him to blush. Brady didn't really have a song in mind till he remembered a song he was listening to last week. The boys and Mikayla found a comfortable seat in front.

"So, hi everyone... I wasn't really prepared for this but here it goes. This song is about how this one special person can complete your world. This song is dedicated to... uhm..." he struggled.

"Is dedicated to Mikayla" Boomer and Boz screamed together.

Brady and Mikayla were shocked at what the kings had said. She looked at him, and examined him. She saw a smile crept into his face. And from that day on, she knew... that she had a budding feeling for him. Brady on the other hand, was relieved because he did not have to say it through the mic because his brothers did for him. All he could do was smile at his luck.

Brady scratched the back of his neck and said into the microphone "So, Mikayla... now you know my little crush on you... I want to sing this song to you. Although, we've only met two days ago but this is how much you drive me crazy" And with that Brady grabbed the guitar at the side of the stage and began.

**You're better than the best**  
**I'm lucky just to linger in your light**  
**Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)**  
**Completely unaware**  
**Nothing can compare to where you send me**

**_(Oh my! He sounds like Brady!)_**

**Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)**  
**And the moments when my good times start to fade**

**You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed**  
**Sing like a bird,**  
**Dizzy in my head**  
**Spin like a record,**  
**Crazy on a Sunday night**  
**You make me dance like fool,**  
**Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold,**  
**Buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

**Even when you're gone**  
**Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack**  
**And just like that**  
**You steal away the rain**  
**And just like that**

**You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed**  
**Sing like a bird,**  
**Dizzy in my head**  
**Spin like a record,**  
**Crazy on a Sunday night**  
**You make me dance like fool,**  
**Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold,**  
**Buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

**Don't know how I lived without you**  
**'Cuz everytime that I get around you**  
**I see the best of me inside your eyes**  
**You make me smile**  
**You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

**You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed**  
**Sing like a bird,**  
**Dizzy in my head**  
**Spin like a record,**  
**Crazy on a Sunday night**  
**You make me dance like fool,**  
**Forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold,**  
**Buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

**(Oh, you make me smile)**  
**Oh you make me smile**  
**(Oh, you make me smile)**  
**Oh you make me smile**

After the last note of his song, he jumped of stage and dragged Mikayla out of the restaurant and to the cliff. They ran and ran till Boomer and Boz couldn't see them anymore.

"Let's leave them alone" Boz stopped Boomer.

"Yeah...hahahaha" Boomer replied.

Now, they're walking towards the cliff with a very sharp silence surrounding them. Brady decided to speak up first.

"So, how was the song? Did you like it?"

Mikayla jerked up to his sudden conversation. "Uh, yeah... it was nice"

"Thanks... you know... Christmas is coming up soon. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas? Hmmm, I want my Christmas to be complete. You know, with Brady and my mom"

Brady just nodded.

"What about you Mr. Parker?"

"Oh, I want to spend it with my brothers, my family and the love of my life" he answered, looking straight into her eyes.

"Uh, yeah... that's cool" she said, dropping into the dead silence again.

"So, Mason... I heard you lost the hunt for your daughter" Harris asked while casting the line.

"Yeah, well... at least that king isn't here anymore"

"Look Mason, I know I am not a father but as what I have observed, fathers should let their babies go. Like the first time, you let go of her hand as she took her first few steps. She needs to discover things on her own now."

"I know that Harris, but I just don't know who to trust,"

"Well, maybe you should just trust whoever she chooses"

Mason let out a sigh. "But I'm scared..."

"Scared if what?"

"Scared of losing her to a mistake. I want her to be with the right guy; someone who would keep her safe, someone who'll respect her and most importantly, someone who'll love her in the most unconditional way."

"That young man whom she will cry for will come along..."

"I hope so... I don't want her to have a life to be filled with tragedy"

"It won't come to that. One more thing Mason..."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Parker..."

"Yeah..."

"Is Brady"

At that moment, something tugged on Mason's line.

"What?!" he practically screamed "Oh! I got a big one!" Mason yelled.

"Me too" Harris said while reeling in the big fish.

Mikayla and Brady stayed out at the cliff the whole afternoon, taking pictures of themselves and animals and even the view. It's now 4 in the afternoon, and Mikayla is growing tired. In seconds, she fell asleep on Brady's shoulders. Brady fixed behind his back, carrying her back to the castle. Along the way, he saw some kids playing. He called out to one of them. A boy came running to him.

"Hey Mister!"

"Hey there little guy, would you like to be a photographer for awhile?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay, here take the camera and take a shot at us" he bowed his head so that he could get the camera off him.

"Okay, smile!"

"SNAP!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem Mister."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Hilo"

"Hilo? As in Hilo Tutuki?!" Brady exclaimed.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"Well, actually yes. I'm Mr. Parker"

"Parker?"

"Mr. Brady Parker"

"King Brady!? Why do you have a beard? And when did you come back?"

"Just for fun actually... I just came back a couple of days ago with Harris"

"Who's Harris?"

"Oh yeah... he's my photography mentor"

"Oh, I see"

"Okay, I gotta go Hilo. Mikayla's getting heavier"

"One more question. Why is she on your back?"

"She fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Oh... Maybe she fall for you soon" Hilo teased.

"Hahaha, you funny kid... Look Hilo, I need you to do me a favour"

"What is my king?"

"I want you to keep my presence a secret and you can't call me king...okay? Just Mr. Parker. Okay?" he explained.

"Okay" Hilo replied while putting his camera back on him.

"Bye!"

"Bye Ki-, I mean Mr. Parker!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Brady finally arrived at the castle. Mason and Harris were sitting on the couch just chatting till they notice Brady carrying Mikayla on his back.

"What happened to my baby girl?" Mason stumbled his way across the room.

"She just fell asleep next to me"

"Okay, I'll take her from here... Brady" As soon as he mentioned his name, Mason cracked a smile on his face. "Welcome back my king"

"Thank you Mason" he answered while letting him carry Mikayla in his arms.

As Mason turned around to go to her room, he stopped him. He went closer and whispered his good night to Mikayla. Mason just rolled his eyes to his "romantic gesture"

* * *

**That's it for now! Please leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Pair of Kings isn't mine. And so as the song SMILE, it's Uncle Krackers.**

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**


	7. Brady meets a family member

**Hey guys, here's your update. Explanations are down below. **

All I ever wanted

After having secured that Mikayla was taken care of, Brady headed up to his room to sleep as well, but before he could even take the first step of the staircase, he was stopped by a very curious and interested Harris.

"Psst" called out Harris.

Brady spun on his heels to look at Harris with a sleepy and questioning expression.

"What?" Brady asked.

"Come here, I need to ask you something. Something important"

So Brady went to the couch and sat next to him, ready to answer any question he might have for him. As soon as Brady was seated next to him, Harris looked closely at both directions for any possible intruders. Brady just was wondering what he was doing, but before he could ask, Harris spoke up.

"What were you two up to?" the old man smirked.

Brady was totally caught off guard. He blushed as he remembered what happened between him and Mikayla.

"Uh, we were just having some time alone..." his voice faded. "With each other" he added as he was slowly drowning in his reverie.

"And? What happened the whole time?" Harris asked.

All the sudden, Brady noticed that Harris got interested in his love life, so he decided to leave him hanging and begging for an answer.

"Hmmm, I don't know" he pretended.

"What?! Tell me or else" Harris exclaimed.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell her who you really are"

Now, he was outsmarted by Harris, again. Brady was left to think and decide his next move. _I can't let Mikayla know... just not now. But still, she'll figure this out sooner or later... Uh, I guess I'll be telling old MacDonald over here. _

"Alright, I'll tell you..." Harris let out a victorious cheer.

"We were at the cliff... you know, just talking and stuff" Brady finished his sentence with a light pink face and then, an awestricken admiration showed on his face.

Brady was once again lost in thought of the young guard girl and him holding hands, walking through the jungle and stealing glances at each other. A smile crept up on his face as soon as Harris disappeared from his sight and suddenly turned into Mikayla's beautiful face.

Harris on the other hand was disgusted by the look of admiration Brady gave him, so he shut his reverie down by slapping him in the face with a rolled magazine.

"Ow!" he yelled in absolute pain and was now regaining his original sight. "What was that for?" he asked, caressing his slightly bruised cheek.

"That was for looking at me like I'm Mikayla" he grunted and stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Well, you could have just shaken me back and forth" he suggested while exercising his jaws and following Harris up the stairs.

"Yeah, like that'll snap you out of your daydream" Harris scoffed. "Anyways, you should get to bed. You have a lot of things to do tomorrow"

"Alright, good night Harris" Brady said as they reached the end of the stairs and began walking to his room.

"Good night Brady... I'll see you in my dreams, lover boy" Harris said, mimicking Mikayla's voice.

Both of them laughed till could no longer hear each other.

**Brady's room**

_What a day! Today was so amazing. I got to sing in front of her. We went skateboarding. Wait, speaking of skateboarding, where is my skateboard? _Brady recalled the day and concluded that his and Mikayla's skateboard were with his brothers because they left the restaurant on their feet. He also concluded that today was indeed a beautiful day.

Before getting into bed, he slipped off his Leica film camera and placed on his table. As soon as his back felt the soft fabric of his bed against his back, he snoozed.

The next morning came, faster than ever. Brady got up at around six o'clock. He immediately showered and left, going to the dining room.

As Brady entered the dining room, he was immediately greeted by Harris and Mason. He seated himself across Mason with Harris beside him after greeting them a good morning.

Brady slowly examined the foods served on the table. There were some cinnamon rolls, newly brewed coffee, a few doughnuts, two boxes of milk; chocolate and cow's milk and at the left side sat three different kinds of breakfast cereals, and there were cookies and various flavours of jams.

Brady finally made up his mind on what to eat. He grabbed a bowl, a glass and a plate from the counter. Brady poured a sufficient amount of corn flakes into the bowl and added some chocolate milk. He got up and filled his glass with water and then went to the counter again to grab a spoon and a butter knife.

He reached for the cookies at the left and a blueberry jam. He made his version of blueberry cookies. He called them blueberry cookie sandwiches. When everything was set, Brady looked at both Mason and Harris. Harris just continued eating while Mason gave him a surprised look.

"Uh, Mason?" he asked.

"Yes my king?"

"What's with the wicked stare? And don't call me king."

"Nothing, maybe it's just because of all the things served, you didn't take a piece of the cinnamon rolls. I find that very awkward. Since you and Boomer always eat cinnamon rolls and waffles for breakfast."

"Oh"

And so, Brady consumed his breakfast. After eating, he rejoined Harris who left 5 minutes before he finished eating. When Brady reached the throne room, he found Harris sitting on the couch with his laptop on the table.

"Harris" he called him.

"Ah, Brady... come sit. I'll give you my instructions" he told him.

Brady obliged.

"So, what am I gonna do today?" he asked.

"Today until tomorrow morning, you will be a photojournalist."

"Okay..."

"Do you know the difference between a photographer and a photojournalist?"

"No, what's the difference between photographers and photojournalists?"

"A photographer expresses his art and passion through pictures while a photojournalist takes photos to be heard by the public, you know, to keep them aware of their surroundings"

"So, you want me to..."

"Think of things that you want the whole world know"

"Okay, so I go out today and return for the night and then leave for part 2 tomorrow. Right?"

"Nope..."

"What?! No sleeping?"

"You'll be camping out and your photos will be published in Candace's magazine"

Brady raised his brow at him.

"I talked to her" he shrugged.

"But, I don't have equipment"

"Of course you do, I asked Mason if we can borrow a tent, a sleeping bag and camping stuff. All you need to do is to pack"

Brady sighed. He loved camping... but camping alone was another story.

"Okay"

Brady left for his room to prepare his stuff. Along the way, he bumped into Mikayla who just finished her guard shift.

"Good morning Mikayla!" he greeted her.

"Good morning Mr. Parker" he smiled and kept walking 'til Mikayla called him.

"Mr. Parker, thanks for carrying me back to the castle yesterday" she said, slightly embarrassed.

"No biggie" and then he left.

Once Brady arrived in his room, he saw all his needs on his bed. A camp bag, a sleeping bag, a tent, a water proof camera bag and a Styrofoam box were found. He immediately grabbed a few clothes, enough for two days, a pillow, a thick blanket, a pop-over sweater and hiking boots. He stuffed all his things in the camp bag except for the boots. He changed into his mountain ranger outfit and put-on his boots. He went to his desk and grabbed an SD card and putting into the water proof camera bag along with his DSLR. He then attached and secured his sleeping bag and tent to his camp bag with the help of the belts. Since he only had a few clothes inside his very large camp bag, he inserted his water proof camera bag in it which fitted perfectly. He slung his Leica camera around his neck. After everything was strapped across him, he went down the throne room bringing with him everything, including the Styrofoam box.

Everyone in the throne room; Boomer, Boz, Muhamma and Mikayla looked at him like hallucination. They just didn't believe what they were seeing. Brady broke the silence.

"Hey guys, have you seen Harris?" he asked.

All of them shook their heads in response not being able to speak.

"Alright!" he left for the kitchen to fill the Styrofoam box.

He grabbed 2 litres of cold water, a box of cereal, 2 bags of Cheese Fingers, and 3 cans of root beer. He smiled at his choices. _Alright, nobody's gonna tell me what to do and what to eat. _After those preparations, he found himself at the plaza, waving good bye to everyone.

Brady journeyed on through the jungle till he reached an old tree. He checked the grounds and confirmed that it was safe. And so, Brady took of all of his belongings and placed it at the side. He took out his tent and started building it up. 10 minutes passed and he's finally finished his tent. He immediately went in and began inspecting for misplaced stuff. So far, nothing was wrong so he moved all of his things in. He arranged everything according to its need.

Back at the castle, Boz and Boomer were talking about Brady and why he was leaving. Neither of them knew where he was going, so they approached Harris who was in his room.

*Knock- knock*

Harris opened the door and saw the kings. He immediately greeted them.

"Hello my kings, how can I help you?"

"Hey Harris, we were wondering where Brady was going. We saw him leave earlier, but he wasn't able to tell us where he was heading. Mind filling us up?" Boz asked.

"Sure, I just sent Brady camping, to take pictures. He's gonna try journalism. He'll be back tomorrow morning"

"Oh, okay... that's good to hear" Boomer spoke.

In the throne room, Mikayla and kings were talking about her time with Mr. Parker.

"So Mikayla, what were you and Mr. Parker doing after you guys left us?" Boomer asked, obviously teasing her.

"What? Nothing..." she trailed off.

"Awh, come on Mikayla. Don't be a pooper" Boz complained.

"Excuse me? A what?"

"I-I mean, don't be such a killjoy" Boz said.

"I told you already, nothing."

"You can't lie to us Mikayla. We know your little secret" Boomer smirked.

"What secret?" she asked hesitantly.

"That you like Brady..." Boz said carelessly, forgetting that it's Mikayla he talking with.

"What? I thought we were talking about Mr. Parker?" she caught on to that.

Boomer immediately covered for his brother. "Let us finish girl!"

"Okay..." she said slowly.

"We know that you like Brady, but..."

"But what?!"

"But you happen to like Mr. Parker too"

This time Mikayla was speechless. She started to blush and lower her head. Boomer and Boz knew that they won. They won the ability to make Mikayla spill about their time. The boys could have just asked their brother but they decided to poke fun at Mikayla.

Mikayla looked back up at the kings, with their arms crossed and their stupid victory smile.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "I'll tell you, but this stays between you guys and me" they nodded excitedly.

"Okay, yesterday, he brought me to the cliff. The cliff where I usually stay when I miss... Brady." She choked out his name.

"And?" Boz asked

"And we were actually holding hands. We talked about stuff we want for Christmas. There was also this one time when he said he likes me. At first, I thought it was just a friendly gesture until it all became a little bit intimate. We took pictures of each other with his gray vintage camera." The kings listened carefully to her narration about yesterday.

"Though, there's just something about him that clicks with Brady, you know." She looked at them convincingly.

The kings, not wanting things to get any obvious, dismissed Mikayla by letting her go to bed.

"Well, look at the time. It's getting late, we should get some rest"

"Yeah, I guess we should" she answered.

The kings left, but before they could disappear from her sight, she called out to them.

"My kings! You don't happen to know where Mr. Parker is going, do you?"

"Harris said, he was out camping for photos. He'll be back tomorrow morning" Boz said with a yawn.

"Oh, okay..." she then left for her room.

Later that night, Brady was trying to make a fire because it was getting darker and colder. So he went trekking to look for some wood. After gathering a bundle returned to his camp and set the wood on fire. Around 6:30, he feasted on his bag of cheese fingers and root beer taming his hunger.

Now, it is 10:00 in the evening and Brady was just lying outside on this sleeping bag near the fire just thinking of his subjects.

_What do I want the world to see? Something they should be aware of... _He trailed in deep thought.

And around 11:00 he heard some rustling from the east. He held on to his sleeping bag, now cowering in fear. He heard the rustling again. This time he shot up and quickly grabbed his things inside the tent. He immediately killed the fire to avoid getting noticed. A few minutes later, the rustling disappeared.

_I might as well go near the village to avoid trouble. _And so, he took his water proof camera and camp bag and travelled to the western village. He slipped on his sweater because it was now freezing outside.

Along the way, he was taking pictures of the stars with his Leica camera for it was indeed his favourite camera. 20 minutes have passed and Brady has arrived in the village. It was so silent. Everyone was fast asleep. He looked at his watch; it read 1:15.

_Wow, I should get some rest. _But when he saw a shooting star fly across the horizon, he decided not to go to sleep. _I'll just sleep in the morning. _

Brady went to the beach, a kilometre away from the village. He sat his bags down and lay on the sand. He looked up at the dark gray sky and saw things of wonder. The moon was bright and full, so bright that its light reflected on the sea. The stars were scattered everywhere. They were of different colours and sizes. He saw small plane pass by. Everything was just simply amazing.

He kept on stargazing until he fell asleep.

Brady something crawl on top of him. It was indeed small for every move it made ticked him. He got up and saw a few crabs on him. He jumped as soon as he realized that they were crabs. He immediately shooed them away.

Brady examined his surroundings and knew that it was still dawn. The tide was getting higher, so he decided to leave for the village. He prepared his DSLR for his shoot. After setting up his camera, he took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He quickly dug in his camp bag for new clothes. He changed into his dirty white denim pants, an undershirt and a red plaid shirt.

He collected his discarded clothes and wrapped it up. He fixed his stuff in his camp bag and left.

15 minutes later, Brady arrived in the village. He saw old men and women cleaning. _Poor elders, why are they doing all the work? They're weak. They're supposed to be taken care of. _After realizing this, Brady immediately grabbed his DSLR and snapped a photo of the cleaning elders at the crack of dawn. He hung his camera around his neck and went closer to the old woman who struggling to lift the garbage bag into the dumpster.

"Let me get that for you" he said, taking the garbage bag from her and threw it into the dumpster.

"Thank you young man, May I know what's your name?" she asked

Brady didn't know what to tell her. _Should I go by the name Mr. Parker or my real name?_

"Brady... Brady Parker" he smiled.

The old woman gasped. "King Brady?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm undercover as Mr. Parker, a novice photographer"

"But sir, why are you hiding?"

"Please, don't call me sir. I just don't want someone to know that I'm here" the old woman nodded in understanding.

"You're hiding from Miss Makoola, aren't you?"

Brady just nodded in response.

"Well, I think you should tell her that you're here. You do know that she misses you badly"

"She does?" he asked.

"Of course, after all... you are her best friend."

"She said that?"

The old woman nodded.

"What is your name Ma'am?" Brady asked.

"I am your Farah Celestine Parker- Sanuti"

"What?!"

"Yes, I am of Royal blood. I am your grandfather's sister"

"Really? Wait, why do you live here? Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?"

"It's a long story my boy"

"I've got time... really, I want to know more about my family" Farah sighed in defeat and said.

"Okay, let's go get coffee and I will tell you everything"

Brady obliged and followed her into her house.

It's already 5:00 in the morning, and Mikayla s getting ready for her shift. She got out of the shower, fully dressed and armed for her patrol. She was to patrol at the eastern village because she had finished patrolling north the other day.

Mikayla's trek wasn't unusual at all; in fact it was just like the ordinary days; safe and sound and cold.

While Mikayla was getting lost in thought of whether should she choose the adorably stupid Brady or the ever handsome and super thoughtful Mr. Parker, Brady was at his grand Aunt's house.

"So, Aunt Farah, how did you end up here?" Brady asked after sipping on his coffee.

"Well, it was back when your grandfather James and I were in our teens. I was 19 years old and he was 21. He was surely becoming an adult because he handled most of his responsibilities our father gave him. He was given the responsibility of the island's security and economy. On my twentieth birthday, my dad threw the biggest ball ever. Indeed, I was her little princess. After dinner, he announced to everyone that I was getting married to one of his friends' son. I, oblivious to everything ran. I didn't want to marry someone I haven't met. I ran away and lived here in the village. One day, I was out in the market buying food for supper when I met Ivan. He was a handsome man, he was very hard working. He worked in the market. He was a salesman. At an instant, I fell in love with him and apparently he did fall in love with me as well. Then on, we got together four years after. We lived a happy and simple life together. Months after that, my brother found out. He told me to tell father, but I said no. I was scared. James said that father missed me and regretted ever engaging me into a fixed marriage. I happened to think for a moment but, I told him know. And so, your grandfather left. A few months later, I have made up my mind to go home and tell my father. I went to the castle, the guards and servants immediately recognizing me. When I got into the throne room, I saw a huge painting of my father and in front of it was an urn." Farah cried a little.

"It was too late. My father was gone"

Brady moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"And then, James became the sole ruler of Kinkow"

"What happened to our great grandmother?"

"She died, after giving birth to me"

Brady fell silent.

"Let's carry on with the story shall we?" Brady asked to break the silence.

"I left the castle, after I said my prayers. And when I got home, I saw my husband lying on a pool of blood. His blood" she cried even more.

"What!? What happened?"

"There were rumours about a certain serial killer. He killed most of the businessmen in the island"

"I'm sorry Aunt Farah" he hugged her again with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay... Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, I gotta go" he kissed his Aunt's forehead and left.

It's already 11:00 in the morning and Mikayla had finished her patrol. She rushed back to the castle excited to see Mr. Parker. But when she got there, she found no Mr. Parker. She approached Harris and asked if Mr. Parker have returned.

"Excuse me Mr. Richards, but have you seen Mr. Parker?"

"Well, no but he was supposed to be here an hour ago" Harris became nervous, maybe something bad has happened to him.

"Mikayla, could go tell your dad to form a search party because I think something's happened to him.

**Cliff-hanger! Oh yeah... Sorry for the very late update. I was losing ideas about this story and I had Chicken pox. I'm so sorry. :)**

**Please leave a review **

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**


	8. The Lies, truths and Reasons

All I ever wanted

_Home sweet Home! I'm finally here! That was the longest hike ever._ Brady thought as he entered the castle premises. He was shocked to find all the guards in the throne room following a strategic plan or something because it looked like a blueprint. So, he decided to go look for Harris.

On the hallway, he met up with Mikayla whose face instantly lit up upon seeing him. She ran to him and greeted him.

"Good morning Mr. Parker!"

"Hey! You ran from there to here just to greet me?"

"Yeah, why not? Hey, I have to go and tell everybody that you're back, okay? Everybody's been worried sick"

"Okay..."

Mikayla went sprinting for the stairs only to here a crash down the stairs. Brady got into action and ran to save his girl. At the end of the stairs he saw Lanny with a bruise on his leg. _Oh, it's actually Lanny._

"Hey, need help buddy?" he extended his arm and Lanny hold on to him while tried to get up on his feet on his way to the couch.

"What happened?!" Mikayla screamed, terrified.

"It was Lanny, he fell down the stairs"

"Oooh..." she commented. "Muhamma, could you get the Shaman"

"Right away, Miss Makoola"

After taking care of Lanny, Brady and Mikayla went to the kitchen where everybody was at.

"Oh hey Mr. Parker!" Mason said.

"Oh, hello there too Mason" Boz and Boomer answered.

Silence fell.

"Ahw, come on! We're technically Parkers too!"

"Yeah..."

"Uhm, Harris... I need to show you something and you too 'cousins'..."

"What is it?" Boz asked

"It's a photo I took this morning..."

Brady showed them the picture of their Aunt Farah trying to put the trash in the dumpster.

"Why don't you guys, uhm, provide a garbage truck so that they could just toss it in you know, and it'll be like a one way transport, money saving actually. Instead of having 3 trucks travel a day carrying 17 dumpsters you'll have 2 trucks carrying garbage while it crushes garbage into bits on ride back to the dumpsite. You shouldn't let the elders carry heavy stuff. They get hurt easily now that they're"

"Oh, yeah" everybody gaped at him.

"Good idea, we'll do that first thing in the morning" Boz announced.

"Good job Brady! You're ready! You've learnt the basics now; all you need to do is make-"

"What!? Brady?" Mikayla yelled while everyone was silent.

"How come you guys aren't surprised... wait! You knew all about this?"

Mason was speechless. He knew this was coming.

"Look baby girl..."

"Don't Baby girl me!" she yelled and stopped by Brady.

"I thought you were different. I thought you've changed but I guess I'm wrong" she said, crying as she ran out of the castle.

Brady decided to stay, instead of going after her. _Let her cool off Brady._ He still has to tell them about Aunt Farah.

"Mason, will you please make sure she's alright?"

"Yes, my king" Mason obeyed knowing that it was his fault too.

After Mason went out, Harris apologized to Brady for spilling the beans.

"I'm really sorry Brady"

"It's okay Harris, she had to know... she will have known it anyway" he answered.

"Okay, guys... I found someone who can help us" Brady addressed his brothers.

"Help us with what?"

"With everyday problems"

"You mean like a councillor?" Boz asked.

"Exactly!"

"Who?"

"Did you see the old lady in the picture?"

"Yeah?"

"She's our Grand Aunt! Her name is Farah. She is grandpa James' sister"

"How do you know that she is really and truly royal?"

"Hmm, didn't think of that though, let's check the family line? I saw a book there when I was snooping around."

"Alright"

The brothers raced to the vault and found the said book. They quickly turned the book to its second to the last updated page. There they found a short story about the era of royals.

"_On June 5__th__, Prince Edmund Parker and Queen Elizabeth Manoluna gave birth to their first child, Prince James Victor Parker. Prince Edmund was an American, he brought the name Parker into the blood line. _

_Two Years later on September 9th, the prince and queen gave birth to their second and last child, Princess Farah Celestine Parker. The queen died as she gave birth to Farah. _

_19 years later, Farah was affixed a marriage to whom she does not agree. She ran away. She never came back. _

_Months after Prince Edmund died, Queen Elizabeth died due to a stroke making Prince James the King of Kinkow._

_A year after the Queen's death, King James married the elder's granddaughter, Katrina. Queen Katrina was a spirit warrior. She had taught her only child this talent and skill._

_On August 7__th__, Prince Brian Trevor Parker was born. He was their only son. _

_He married Narissa, a local girl on Kinkow who originated from Illinois, USA. King James died due to a heart attack at the age of 62. And the death of Queen Katrina followed 6 months after officially making Brian King._

_On October 11__th__, King Brian and Queen Narissa were expecting their new baby. It turned out they had three first borns. Nobody but the Queen, King and the doctor knows who was born first. The soon to be Kings were Prince Brady Damien Parker, Prince Boomer David Parker and Prince Boz Daniel Parker_

_After two years, the siblings were separated during the war. Prince Boz got lost at sea while Prince Boomer and Prince Brady were brought to Chicago for safety._

_King Brian and Queen Narissa were the first two royals to be murdered."_

"That was so long" Boomer complained.

"I know and interesting too" Boz said.

"So now that we have proof, we should bring her here. Let her stay here. Technically, it's still her home."

"Alright"

Before they got out of the doors, an angry and annoyed Mikayla burst in with Mason following her trying to talk to her.

"Mikayla" Brady called her.

"Just shut up Brady! I don't want to hear your voice anymore!" she stormed up to her room.

_Whaa.._

"Don't mind her Brady. Let her cool off...Let's just go get Aunt Farah" the boys exited the castle but were followed by Mason.

"My kings did you say Farah? Like Princess Farah Celestine? The lost Princess?"

"Yeap! Brady found her" Boz answered.

"Yes, the island will rejoice! We have found the lost princess. Did you know, her soul is connected to the island's economy? With her back to power we'll be so much more successful!" Mason cheered.

"Okay... we got to go get her... bye!" and that they ran off.

After a good 5 minute run, they boys made it to her house. They knocked and proceeded inside. There, Farah was knitting something.

"Aunt Farah!" the boys exclaimed with pure excitement.

Farah was startled by the sudden outburst.

"Brady, you brought your brothers here. What's the matter?"

"We want you to come and live in the castle with us"

"But, my things... we can't possibly carry these all the way there."

"We'll let the Royal Movers take care of this. We'll have you sewn a new royal gown" Boomer said.

"And we really need your help..." Brady said.

"Well, how can I help?"

"Help us bring the economy back up"

"I'd love to" she agreed immediately knowing that that was her duty, taking care of the island's economy.

When they got home with Aunt Farah, everybody except Mikayla was at the dining table. Everyone was pleased to see Princess Farah. So then, they proceeded to eat.

After eating, Brady decided to talk to Mikayla and bring her some food. But before he did so, he went up to his room and to one last picture of himself and his beard.

He went downstairs to go get the tray of food. As he entered the dining room, everyone gasped.

"Oh my God! Brady! Why?! Why did you shave it off" Boomer and Boz went ballistic on him.

"I figured I should stop hiding from my fears"

"So, you fear Mikayla?" Mason asked.

"A little, but I fear being rejected by her more. Since that's already happened that... looks like there is nothing left for me to fear"

"Aren't you scared of Mason?" Boz asked.

"No, not anymore. He can break me anytime. It doesn't really matter"

"Awh, come here you" Farah said and hugged him.

"Everything's gonna be okay Brady... Trust me"

"I hope so... Hey, uhm Harris can I borrow your studio back in Chicago?"

"Huh? What for?" he asked.

"I'm gonna showcase my gallery. I want the world to see who I am and what I do"

"Sure, you want me to come with you and give you some tips?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright then, when is it?"

"Next month"

"What?! That takes like 25 days of preparation"

"I know, that's why we're leaving at dawn then we'll get there at 8 in the morning."

"If you say so"

"But Brady... that means you're gonna have to leave again." Boz said with a sad face.

"I'll come back Boz, even better than before"

"And how long would that take my king?" Mason asked

"Probably 3 years"

"What?!" Everyone yelled

"What are you gonna do for three years Brady?" Harris asked.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Farah asked.

"I'll find work in Hollywood"

"Brady, you don't have to"

"But I have to... this is the only way I can stop hurting Mikayla"

"By what? Leaving her?"

"Yes, so that she doesn't have to suffer seeing me again"

"The question is, are you gonna be happy there?" Boomer asked the most striking question.

"Yes Boom, knowing that I'll make progress. I think I'm gonna be happy"

"Well, if it makes you happy, then I'm happy. Just give me your phone number so we could like talk all night long"

"Sure"

"Now Brady, get these food up to Mikayla, she must be starved"

"Okay"

Brady grabbed the tray and went upstairs. When he got to her door she was sound asleep. He slowly made his way in and placed the tray on her nightstand slowly. He grabbed a pen and a calling card of his. He wrote: If you want to see me again, visit the place on the card on March 23rd at 5:00 in the afternoon. Sincerely yours, Brady.

After having written the note, he pulled out a picture from his wallet. It was a duplicate of the one he left her months ago. He tore it apart and left her his side of picture and at the back he wrote "Find me"

And with that stayed on the floor, admiring the girl just like what he did the past month. What Brady didn't know was that Harris was at the door taking pictures. Brady stood up and kissed her forehead inhaling the last of her scent. Harris nailed that moment. He caught about three frames by the second.

Brady started walking away from her bed, immediately making Harris run to Brady's room and return his camera.

Harris had returned the camera in its rightful place. But as soon as he heard footsteps he knew he was dead. So he decided acting...

"Brady? Brady, where are you?" he said loud enough for him to hear. Harris bent over as if looking for him underneath the bed.

"Hey!" Brady said.

"Oh there you are, are your bags packed already?"

"Some, I still have to finish packing"

"Okay, I'll go pack up my things" Harris said as he left.

**AT DAWN**

"Alright, that's all it my king"

"Thanks Mason"

"Bye bro!" Boomer and Boz gave their farewell.

"Bye guys, make sure to go there next month"

"We'll do" all three of them answered

**AT THE BALLOON**

"Brady"

"Yeah?" he answered looking at the swirl of an island.

"Why do you have to do this? You're hurting yourself and even others"

"Even if I stayed there, others will still get hurt. I don't want to hurt anybody" he sighed.

**A MONTH LATER**

The studio was filled with art enthusiasts, artists and photographers. All of Brady's works were on huge photo papers. Some were turned into a collage. There were colourful ones and noir looking ones.

Brady was nervous about this. All his confidence just went down the drain. And it was 5 minutes till show time.

"man, I can't do this Harris. What the heck was I thinking?"

"Just keep your cool Brady"

"I don't feel cool anymore, I feel like hell hot right now. I'm like a having fever"

"Don't do this Brady... If you want to make a job in Hollywood, you should survive this. It's ten times the pressure there"

"Uhm, my stomach feels funny"

"Go grab a cup of coffee; it'll calm your nerves"

"Okay"

Brady left Harris alone backstage. He was waiting for his queue. Meanwhile, Brady was met up by his brothers who were in suits and ties. Boz wore a Black Jacket with a white button up shirt underneath, a pair of black slacks and a royal blue and yellow striped tie while Boomer wore a Gray jacket with red shirt underneath, a pair of grey slacks with a solid black tie.

"Where are Mason, Lanny and Aunt Farah?"

"Uhm, they're here somewhere."

"Alright... I got to go guys" Brady said leaving.

"Hmm, funny he didn't ask where Mikayla was" Boomer said.

"I know, maybe he didn't expect her to come after what happened." Boz answered.

Brady immediately chugged on his coffee letting the heat find its way down to his stomach. After finishing his coffee, Harris got called up to introduce Brady.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the man behind these masterpieces. Mr. Brady Parker"

Brady was wearing his best. He wore a very dark blue jacket with a plaid shirt of blue, red and white underneath, a pair of stonewashed denim jeans and a pair of brown leather boots.

Everyone was clapping gently while his brothers we shouting and cheering. It really felt odd because once the brothers noticed everyone's look, their voices whimpered.

"Thank you for coming here today. The last three months had been an awesome adventure for me. I've learned so many from the legendary Harris Richards. But tonight's event isn't not about my gallery but my emotions and experiences. You see that picture at the right? That was a picture shot from a skyscraper. And the emotion there is Pride. I felt very proud of myself before to the point where I looked down at everyone I loved."

As Brady continued, he noticed a very familiar girl walk in. She was delightfully covered with a solid blue dress that ran up to her knees. Her feet were embraced by a pair of silver heels. Brady was caught up in the moment causing everyone to turn to the direction of his gaze.

Everybody was stunned at how the girl dressed. She was just looking at the pictures on the wall until Brady stopped talking and everybody's eyes were on her. She gave a radiant smile to everyone and went over to where Boz, Boomer, Mason, Lanny and Farah were.

"Well that was embarrassing" Mikayla and Brady said at the same time, only Brady said it with the mic on.

Boomer and Boz shared an amused expression.

Brady continued until his short discussion was over. Harris got up on stage and started an auction on Brady's photos.

Mason bought 2 of the photos from the guard practice for a hundred bucks because nobody else wanted them. An art enthusiast bought the picture of the razor hawk for half a Million dollars. That photo had 17 different bidders, the bid just got higher and higher.

After the auction, Brady went up stage to present one more thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're probably wondering what I am doing here. Well, I will present my last and most treasured collection of all. This collection is called Love." Brady said as he smiled at Mikayla.

A huge rolling board was brought upstage and was covered by cloth.

"I present you, my collection of Love" Brady said as he pulled down the sheets.

Everyone gasped at how beautifully it was taken but most importantly who was in the picture.

They were pictures of him and Mikayla. There were zoomed pictures of her eyes and her lips. The first photo he took of her was there with a size o ft photo paper.

"Hey! I know that girl! She was the one who was wearing the blue dress" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah, that's her" a girl pointed at Mikayla and within a blink of an eye, a group of press swarmed at her.

"Hi Miss... What is your name?" a man asked holding a video cam.

"Tell me, where you live?" another one asked.

"Everyone please settle down." Brady said but still no one listened.

Harris immediately called for security.

The guards escorted the press outside while everyone else took a closer look at his collection.

"Mr. Parker, how much for this collection?" a man asked.

"That's something money can't buy" he said into the mic.

"Well, what do you want for it?" he insisted.

"Nothing, even if you'd give me the world I still won't sell. This is priceless" Brady answered while looking at Mikayla who listened to every word he said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen that concludes the event tonight, thank you so much"

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"You did it you idiot!" Harris yelled.

"Yeah, I know... I can't believe it... I'm gonna be in the news paper tomorrow!"

"Hahaha, way to go kid! Way to go!" Harris said as he called Nikki.

Mason and the others dog piled on Brady congratulating him in his big success.

"Dude! You earned half a million dollars!" Boz said.

"I know! It feels so good. Now we can repay Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill for their support"

"What are you gonna get them?" Boomer asked.

"I'm gonna build Aunt Nancy her own home and I'll buy Uncle Bill a Mercedes Benz"

"SHUT UP?! Seriously?" Boz exclaimed

"Uhuh"

"Whatever you say dude" Boomer said as he left for the bathroom with Boz following him.

Mason left too to get the balloon ready and Lanny and Farah were at the food stand enjoying the cup of tea and hot cocoa. It was only him now, because Mikayla was like 6 feet away from him and she was hidden under a shadow.

_I should thank him for this. _Mikayla confirmed to herself. As she started to walk toward him, a girl came and hugged him and he hugged too as he spun her round and around. When they let go, Mikayla saw that the girl was pregnant. And he even said to her...

"This wouldn't happen without you Nikki! Thank you so much"

"No problem Brady. I got your back, you got mine"

And then, something caught Brady's attention, it sounded like someone crying. He heard footsteps too and it was getting fainter and fainter. He turned to his left and saw Mikayla crying and running out.

He left Nikki and ran as fast as he could. Mikayla ran across the street without watching resulting into almost get run over by a car.

**Brady's POV**

"Mikayla!" he shouted. Mikayla seemed to stop at the corner and sat on a bench.

Brady raced to her. He wasn't watching the road either and that's when ran into a pole. He ran into the stop lights' pole. _Well that hurt a lot._

He finally gained his balance again and walked toward her. He sat next to her, taking her right hand in his.

"Hey, what's wrong beautiful?" he asked in a smooth tone

"Shut up Brady..." she looked away.

Brady became intense "What are you so mad about?!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I asked you first!"

"I don't care! You're unbelievably just like shit!" she cried more

"What?! Where is this anger coming from Mikayla?! Huh! Where?!" he yelled as his gripped onto Mikayla's shoulder.

"From the heart Brady! From my heart!" she yelled as she pushed him away trying to run away.

He immediately hugged her from behind before she could run, whispering "Please, Mikayla... tell me what's going on" And after, he started to cry. "This is too much of what I can take" he sobbed.

"I've had enough Brady! I can't take it anymore. You left me twice, and maybe, just maybe it's time for me leave you too"

"Mikayla don't do that! I'm sorry I left you months ago. I-I just... I wasn't able to stop myself from over reacting when I heard you and Candace talking. It hurt me like a dagger pushed into my chest and was twisted again and again. I thought that if I leave I could become someone better"

"Why didn't you talk to me first?"

"Because I was scared if it were true"

"Don't you see?! You're already a great person Brady and look what happens when I'm around you. Disasters happen. I think we shouldn't be together" she said as she squirmed in his embrace.

Brady fell silent. He just hugged her tight without saying anything even when her back was turned on him. He took a deep breath in and kissed her behind her ear. After laying his last kiss on her, he unhooked his arms from her and walked back to the studio but before he was gone forever, she had to tell him that she loves him.

She turned around and called out...

"Brady!" she sobbed

"Yeah?" he asked facing her with a tear stained face.

"I-I love you" she said and ran to him. He happily took her in his arms and embraced her.

"I love you too Mikayla" he replied while running his fingers down her back.

"Listen" she said. "I know I'm already too late for everything, but just hear me out. I never said those things, the ones you heard from the conversation; they're not true. I tried denying but she just won't let me talk so, I'm sorry"

"It's never too late Mikayla" he said still hugging her.

"and Brady, I want to congratulate you with your kid"

"Uh? Thanks?...Wait, who's kid?" he asked really confused which also confused Mikayla.

"Aren't you the father of the child that that girl w-was bearing, you know the girl at the studio"

"Oh you mean Nikki's child?"

"Don't you mean your child too?"

"What?! Me and Nikki? Hahahaha!" he laughed tears falling off his eyes

"Oh..." he said finally realizing why she was rough on him. "Ahahaha! Is Mikayla jealous?"

"What! No!"

"Just admit it..."

"Damn it Brady! I'm not!" she pushed him.

"No...Mikayla the child in Nikki's stomach"

"Ehem, Urethra"

"Okay...The child in Nikki's urethra is not mine"

"Then whose is it? It's Harris' nephew's child"

"Oh... but why did you spin her around and around after the event"

"Oh boy, you really are jealous, aren't you?"

"Shut up and answer me Brady."

"Alright, I said that because without her I couldn't have finished the gallery on time. She helped me trim the photos"

"Oh, okay..." now everything was very awkward.

It was silent for like half a minute and both of them were staring at the ground smiling until Brady took hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Mikayla, after all these rollercoaster rides... will you take a chance on me?" he said trying to be cheesy

"Just shut up and kiss me Brady" she said leaning into him as leaned down on her.

It was the chastest kiss they both have ever shared. Before she knew it, Brady took out his small digital camera from his pocket and snapped a photo of their first true kiss. Mikayla smiled against his lips as she slowly took the camera off his hand and turned it off without breaking the kiss

**SEVEN YEARS AFTER**

Just a few months ago, Brady, Boomer and Boz found two neighbouring islands of Kinkow. They've never seen it before. A legend says that once the lost has been found, Kinkow's Brother and Sister will return.

And now that they've found Princess Farah and King Boz, the islands of Sannita and Dakid which were submerged for over half a century had risen.

The kings chose an island of their own and rule as king. Boomer chose Dakid because it had a lot of beaches and Boz chose Sannita because it had a lot of banana trees and apes too. Brady was left with the responsibility of taking care of Kinkow.

Brady and Mikayla have moved into their new home with their little boy, Prince Trevor Damien. Trevor grew up together with his cousins Erika, Boomer and Rebecca's daughter... Joshua and Carter, Boz and Candace's sons...

"Couldn't life get any better than this?" Mikayla asked.

"Let's hope so... but what matters most is, this is All I ever wanted"

"Same here..." and with that King Brady and Queen Mikayla walked down the beach hand in hand.

**THE END! :)**

**I'm glad it's done... Listen to All I ever wanted by Brian Melo... it pretty much suits the story**

**BYE **

**~KEEP CALM AND STAY LEGENDARY~**


End file.
